


Not so Refined

by AwkwardTurtleAlice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Neither does Daniel tbh, Slow Burn, Sungwoon doesn't understand romance, based on manga, kind of crack?, like really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardTurtleAlice/pseuds/AwkwardTurtleAlice
Summary: In an attempt at a new life, Sungwoon moves to a new school and vows to now be a calm and refined like those boys in movies. Unfortunately it might not be so easy when a certain someone from his past comes back not to mention his new school is chaotic in general.(based on Oresama Teacher)





	1. moving schools and surprise guests

_Crack_ “That’s what you get for trying to feel me up you creeper!” Sungwoon yelled at the guy clutching onto his nose on the floor.

Sungwoon was going to continue his rant when he swore he heard someone call for a teacher. “Shit, don’t you dare say who beat you up or else!” Sungwoon quickly blurted out before running away, not wanting to risk it.

This wasn’t the first close call Sungwoon had, he really had to do something before someone finally snitched which would only result in a domino effect of confessions. Unfortunately Sungwoon wasn’t the best at thinking of rational ways deal with this, he tended to spiral coming up with nothing but worse case scenarios. So he obviously decided on what could be considered the most drastic solution.

Moving schools.

-

“I can’t believe you’re actually doing this, you’re so dramatic” Taehyun sighed out as he put down another box in the small apartment Sungwoon had rented to be closer to be his new school.

“I am not dramatic, okay I admit that maybe this could be an overreaction but I actually want a fresh start. I’m tired of the reputation I have at that school.” Sungwoon explained as he busied himself moving boxes around so there was room to walk around.

“Is that why you chose a school so far away from the your old one?”

“Exactly, no way anybody could recognize me all the way out here” Sungwoon had actually chosen a school that had its own little town surrounding it, where for the most part only students going to the school lived.

“Well to actually build a new reputation you actually have to change at least a little, how exactly are you going to do that when most of your actions are instinct based. In fact most of us are still confused as to why you’re like this” the us standing for the rest of their friends.

“I don’t want to talk about that” Sungwoon quickly said looking a bit queasy at the thought of his past, though it looked mostly comical.

“You always say that but okay whatever, still you need to work on how you react to confrontation. Otherwise it’ll just end up like it did before”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Sungwoon whined stretching himself over a box melodramatically.

Taehyun rolled his eyes and decided to drop the subject “Anyway I think we’re done here, that looks like the last of the boxes”

Sungwoon picked himself up from laying over the box to look around. “Oh you’re right, thanks for the help” he said suddenly a lot more docile knowing today’s work was almost done.

“Yeah well let’s get your bed set up, so that you can rest and I can head home” Sungwoon nodded at what he said and got up to search for the box labeled bed frame as well as the brand new mattress he bought. After finally getting the bed set up so Sungwoon had somewhere to sleep, Taehyun left promising to come back the next day to help Sungwoon unpack.

Sungwoon snuggled into his covers as he thought of Taehyun’s words. It was true that he’d really have to work on his reaction to confrontations if he wanted a chance for a true fresh start. He thinks about what he could do but in the end decides to face the obstacles as they come.

He also thought about the vow he had given himself, he would definitely stop being so brash and rough and would definitely become a calm and refined like all his role models of course he hadn’t told Taehyun that, he’d never hear the end of it. It meaning laughter for the most part. He fell asleep to the thought of finally changing for what he considered the better.

-

Sungwoon wakes up to his stomach grumbling and sighs when he remembers he forgot to shop for groceries, he resigns himself to buying convenience store food as soon as he can get himself up.

Finally after struggling for half an hour he’s able to get himself to get up and get dressed. He locks the door behind him as he leaves the apartment and he looks over to his neighbor’s door wondering who lived there since he hadn’t heard a peep out of them the entire time he was lugging boxes up the stairs with Taehyun the day before. He shrugs his shoulders and leaves for the store, assuming he’d find out who it is eventually.

He takes a deep breath of crisp air, it was starting to get chilly, as he walks around the small town. Just seeing everyone going about their day without a care in the world really gave him hope for being able to start all over. He brightens even more when he notices he’s approaching the convenience store already, it was nice knowing how close he was to it. When he’s about to open the door to the store a weird feeling washes over him really hoping it’s a false alarm he proceeds to ignore it and enters the store.

It’s when he’s looking around the aisles that he realizes why he got the weird feeling and that he would never be lucky enough for a false alarm. His eyes bug out as he bumps into someone he thought he’d never have to see again. His face turns pale when sees the the recognition in the eyes of the person he ran into, he quickly tries to turn and run but unfortunately that was impossible. He’s immediately pulled into the person’s chest.

“Aww Sungwoon why are you trying to run away we haven’t seen each other in so long” the person teases, hugging him close.

Sungwoon sighs “I won’t try to run away anymore please let me go” _not like I actually could_ he thinks as he turns around to properly face _Ong Seungwoo_ he really hadn’t thought he’d be seeing him anytime soon or well, ever again actually.

Seungwoo has a smirk on his face that he frowns at “Why are here anyway” Sungwoon asks.

“Shouldn’t that be my question? Since you know I live here”

Sungwoon pouts at that “I just moved here” even after all these years he’s way too used to just telling Seungwoo everything.

Seungwoo’s eyes widen at bit at the news “Well looks like I have to show you around”

“I was doing just fine on my own besides I haven’t had breakfast that’s why I’m here”

“Aw c’mon hurry and pick out your breakfast and we can go eat it at my apartment, it isn’t far from here” Seungwoo clutches his hands together and a begging motion even though they both know Sungwoon doesn’t know how to say no to him.

“Fine” Sungwoon resigns himself to spending time with him.

As he picks out his food for the morning and some for the rest of the day so he doesn’t have to come back a second time he lets himself reminisce a bit about the times when Seungwoo was his only friend.

It actually isn’t that great, he just thought the years would put rose colored glasses of nostalgia over the memories. Seungwoo is who taught him everything he knows after all, it’s the only reason he’s such a pushover around him, he can’t fight someone who knows his fighting style inside and out. Also it was just a habit to just do whatever he said despite Seungwoo being younger than him.

While maybe Seungwoo being the one who taught him everything sounded perfectly fine, it was his methods of teaching that weren’t exactly great. But Sungwoon really didn’t want to think about right now. He shakes himself out of his stupor and quickly goes to pay for his food. It looks like while he was lost in thought Seungwoo had already paid for his food and was waiting by the entrance of the store for him.

He walks over to him and as soon as he reaches him he gets his hair ruffled, he grumbles but doesn’t do much else as they start heading to Seungwoo’s apartment. The more they walk the more Sungwoon begs to whatever deity is out there for Seungwoo to not live where he thinks he lives. Of course his prayers aren’t answered when he has the door to his apartment building being held open to him. Well maybe he can get away not telling him he lives here as well, the building was pretty big after all. It then takes his all not to fall to his knees in despair when he realizes Seungwoo lives next door, he was the neighbor Sungwoon hadn’t seen at all.

“You. . .You live next door to me?” Sungwoon blurts out in shock.

“Oh, I do? Which house is yours?” Seungwoo smirks at him

Still in shock he doesn’t even hesitate to point out the door to Seungwoo’s right.

“Ah well I had a small suspicion, I mean what a coincidence that someone moves in next door right around the time you moved here” he confesses.

Sungwoon narrows his eyes “Is that why you were so insistent on us having breakfast at your apartment”

“Maybe, maybe I just wanted to have breakfast with you” Seungwoo winks at him, finally opening the door to his apartment and holding it open for him.

Sungwoon really wants to act as he usually does but he knows this like a test, he was definitely going to show that he could change. So he takes a very obvious deep breath and breathes it out, ignoring Seungwoo’s silently laughing in the background.

“I’m here now so I might as well stay” he even tried to smile as he walked into the apartment, it came out like grimace.

Luckily Seungwoo has never been the type to be discouraged by something as minor as someone disliking him. So it’s no surprise when he just chuckles as he closes the door behind him.

“So, how did you end up here of all places” Seungwoo asks sitting down on his couch and patting the seat beside him.

Sungwoon contemplates sitting farther away than that but knows he’ll just be yanked into his side anyway, Seungwoo was big on skinship. So he just gets it over with and sits down on the seat offered to him.

“Telling you why I moved here is like telling my life story at this point” Sungwoon says trying to avoid telling him because he felt it was just slightly (very) humiliating to talk about it.

“Take all the time you need” Seungwoo said bringing Sungwoon who was attempting to eat his bread into a side hug.

Sungwoon tries his best not to stiffen, no way refined boys would flinch at skinship. He tries his best to relax his shoulders and answer Seungwoo.

-

It takes quite a while to get through Sungwoon’s entire school life that didn’t include Seungwoo especially because he insisted on taking breaks to eat his bread, breakfast is the most important meal okay. It also didn’t help that Seungwoo looked like he wanted to burst out laughing 90% of the time.

“You really weren’t kidding when you said you would need to tell your life story for all this to make sense”

“Why would I over exaggerate something like that?” Sungwoon asks confused.

He frowns when he notices Seungwoo still laughing at him, he doesn’t get what’s so funny, he’s being serious.

“The funniest part is you’re serious, do you really not understand how dramatic of a person you are?” Seungwoo asks through his laughs.

Sungwoon whines in the back of his throat “Why does everyone always say that, I think I’m a perfectly normal person thank you very much”

Seungwoo just nods to appease him though he’s still letting a couple chuckles slip out “Okay okay you’re perfectly normal and in no way do you ever exaggerate”

Sungwoon narrows his eyes but he doesn’t really want to have a back and forth over whether he’s dramatic or not of all things.

“Anyway as I was saying earlier, looks like I get to show you around at least at school”

Sungwoon’s eyes widen, he had forgotten that both of them living in this town meant they were going to be in the same school. Honestly no matter what it looked like he’d be stuck with Seungwoo for a very long time. All he can hope is that Seungwoo has at least matured a little in all these years and isn’t as wild as he used to be.

“I’m really stuck with you, huh?”

“Yup no escape now”

Sungwoon sighs “Well I guess I’ll be seeing you a lot more anyway I need to leave, I’m unpacking the rest of today and tomorrow”

“Now that’s the spirit!”

“Yeah yeah, anyway I’ll get going now” Sungwoon said, standing up and stretching after sitting there stuck to Seungwoo’s side for an hour.


	2. first new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Sungwoon has no luck and ends up in some trouble before the school day has even ended. Oh well at least he has a friend that isn't Seongwu now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was nicely correct in my spelling of Seongwu sorry if that bothered anybody else. Anyway here's the chapter!

It was Monday morning before he knew it.

He sat in his bed a bit zoned out as his alarm went off, it takes him a minute to realize he needs to turn it off. It takes him even longer to realize why his alarm went off, when it finally clicks he quickly gets up and gets dressed, he needs to have enough time to eat breakfast before finally heading to his new school. Breakfast was very important even if it was just a bowl of cereal. 

He sighs in relief when he checks his phone for the time as he heads out the door, he had plenty of time to get to school. Looking over at the apartment Seongwu lived in he remembered what Seongwu had told him, these days he was an early riser and always left for school very early so there was no need to wait for him. Oh well, it was nice to walk through their quiet neighborhood in silence. He snuggled into his scarf as he walked, it was early fall and not that cold but Sungwoon liked cozy things okay.

When he finally arrives at the school, he ends up gaping. He’ll admit he actually hadn’t really checked out anything about the school. Knowing it was out in the middle of nowhere only surrounded by a small town had been enough for him. Now faced with the actual gigantic size of the school he was in awe and it wasn’t even just the school the campus the school sat on was even larger. He really hoped he wouldn’t get lost, he wasn’t in anyway used to a school this big.

It was really nice to look around the campus and see so many people hanging out. Ah but he really needed to focus if he wanted to get to his class on time, especially when the school was this big. He took out the paper that had his class and schedule as he got closer to the doors of the school. It looked like his classroom would be on the second floor, he considered that a blessing considering how many floors the school possibly had.

After finding the stairs and searching around the second floor, in awe the entire time, he heaved a sigh of relief at finding the classroom with only a few minutes to spare. He quickly scrambled in and scanned the room for open seats, he spots one and hopes he’s the last one in and that there wasn’t assigned seats as he sits down in it. He turns to his seat neighbor only to be met with a very tall guy doodling on a very small piece of paper. He tries to peep at what he’s drawing but the guy’s arm was too big so he just shrugged and turn back to the front, whoever he was was too concentrated on his drawing to attempt to talk to.   

It looked like for once Sungwoon was lucky because nobody came barging before the bell rang asking for him to get off the seat he had sat in. The teacher walked in right as the bell rang and proceeded to scan the room. Oh right she was probably looking for him, he did have to introduce himself, even though he kind of cringed at the thought. When the teacher announced there was a new student everyone’s heads went up and looked over to him, even the doodler. She caught his eye and nodded at him to introduce himself, he tried his best not to grumble loud enough for hear but notice that his neighbor did because he giggled a little under his breath. He had no time to frown at him though because everyone was focused on him.

“Ah, I’m Ha Sungwoon it’s nice to meet you, hope we can get along” he bowed a bit, he went the extremely generic route because there’s no way he can mess up generic, he ended up sounding a bit robotic though. Nobody seemed to mind though they all just nodded back and some even smiled and said nice to meet you back, which made him breath easier. Maybe finally he’d have a regular school life here, the thought made him smile as he sat back down. 

It’s only a couple of minutes later that he feels a nudge to his side as a small folded sticky note slides onto his desk _who passes notes these days_  he grumbles in his head as he looks over to where the nudge came from _oh_ it was the tall guy. When he smiles at him his eyes disappear, Sungwoon is thinking about how he’s a good-looking guy when he notices the tall guy gesturing toward the note. He nods awkwardly and opens the note and proceeds to read it.

_My name is Kang Daniel, you look really cute and small let’s be friends! :]_

Sungwoon was trying very hard to ignore the ‘cute and small’ part because, a friend! He could have his first friend! The thought of having his first friend at a new school really excited him, Seongwu didn’t count since he’d known him since forever. He quickly turned around, forgetting that the whole reason he was given a note was because they were in the middle of class and nodded enthusiastically at Daniel.

It all went to shit because apparently Daniel couldn’t stop himself from giggling out loud at him. When the teacher looked in their direction Sungwoon pretended to be looking around the room while Daniel apologized for interrupting the teacher. Maybe he had to rethink this first friend at a new school thing but before he could really think about it he was given another note from Daniel.

_Sorry about that :[ you just looked very cute!_

Sungwoon turns around to whisper him a piece of his mind but he when turns to him he’s met with a very puppy dog face and Sungwoon just sighs and hangs his head, he can’t be mad at him at all. Instead he quickly writes down an _it’s okay_ on the same note he was given before giving it back. Oh well he’s getting a friend out of this so it’s fine, it’s not like he’s the one that got in trouble anyway, he’ll just have to tell Daniel not to call him cute. 

-

Unfortunately he doesn’t get the chance to talk to him properly because not a minute after the bell for lunch rings the door to their classroom is slammed open and a chill runs down his spine when he hears a certain someone’s voice call him out. 

“Sungwoon hyung~” Seongwu sing-songs as he comes barging into the still pretty full classroom.

Before he can even say anything Seongwu is in front of him and pulling at his arm.

“C’mon hurry and get up Sungwoon hyung if I wanna show you around here and still have time to eat we need to hurry up, this place is huge” Seongwu said continuing to pull at his arm.

“Can’t you wait a min- hey!” he interrupts himself as he gets lifted up by Seongwu and thrown over his shoulder. 

“No time this place is massive and lunch is only an hour and it’s our only long break, I’ll even carry you so you and your short legs don’t lag behind” Seongwu said as he walked out of the classroom with Sungwoon still swung over his shoulder.

“How am even supposed to see anything but your stupid back like this!” Sungwoon said giving a punch to Seongwu’s back who to no surprise didn’t flinch.

“When you stop struggling I’ll carry you properly”

“How about you just put me down instead!”

“I will if you stop struggling” Seongwu said, continuing to carry him.

Sungwoon gave up and went limp, it seemed to be enough and he was finally put down.

“I’m older than you! Don’t treat me like some kid” Sungwoon said while also giving Seongwu the nastiest glare he could and a shove.

“Force of habit from when we were young and I thought you were younger than me cause you were so small even back then” Seongwu said without a thought.

Sungwoon swears he feels the life being drained out of him, it’s always small this small that. 

“Is there no other way to describe me besides small” 

“Sorry hyung but that’s the first thing people notice about you”

Sungwoon rolls his eyes “Right, still can’t believe you just yanked me out of class right when I was about to make a friend” 

“Anyway let’s get going properly now, there’s a lot to see” Seongwu said ignoring him as he started to walk.

Sungwoon had already given up so he just followed Seongwu without any more complaints, out loud at least.

-

They end up spending at least half the lunch break looking around the school until Sungwoon whines enough about how hungry he is and Seongwu relents. He breathes a sigh of relief when they finally sit down on some steps to eat their lunch.

Seongwu is rambling about this and that as they eat, Sungwoon is kind of too busy eating to hear him properly. In fact he doesn’t really notice anything until he hears Seongwu say “oh” and sees him put down the remnants of his lunch. 

“I forgot I have somewhere to be before the end of lunch, you know how to get back right?” as soon Sungwoon nodded he quickly packed up his things and ran off staring at a peculiar direction. Sungwoon wondered if he had seen something or someone before shrugging his shoulders and finishing his food.

After finishing he checked his phone and saw that he had about ten minutes left before the start of class and panicked a bit because he wasn’t sure if he could make it to class on time. Quickly gathering up his trash and lunch container he dumped what he could and ran for it. Unfortunately that hadn’t been a good a idea because soon after-

_BAM_

He groaned as he laid on the ground having run into someone. God why did he have to be, as Seongwu said, as weightless as a penny, normal didn’t fall over from running into someone. He didn’t really have anymore time to complain in his head before that someone grabbed him by the collar of the shirt _how cliche_ he thinks before someone shoves their face in his.

“Can’t you even watch where you’re going!”

_He even looks like a stereotypical bully_ Sungwoon thought, kind of zoning out while the guy yelled at him. The guy must have noticed because he suddenly roughly shakes him.

“You think you can get away with running into me!”

He’s about to retort when finally realizes he’s not at his old school, if he really wants to be a normal high school student he couldn’t fight back. He groans in his head, he was going to have to take a few hits.

He gets jarred out of his thoughts with a punch to his face knocking him to the ground, god it wouldn’t have been that bad if the guy’s aim wasn’t so bad he hit his skull instead of his cheek. It wasn’t the end, when tried to get back up he got a foot to his upper back shoving him back down and kicking him when he lost balance.

_God how much longer can this idiot go_ at this point it had been a couple of minutes of nothing but kicks, thankfully he was able protect his stomach but god his back was going to be all bruised up not to mention this was so _annoying_ he was really about to give up his dreams of a normal life just so he could get him to stop. He’s about to his hands on the ground to push himself up and fight because enough was enough when he heard a voice call out. 

“Hey! What’re you doing!” 

Sungwoon couldn’t tell who it was because he was rolled up protecting his stomach but god he hoped it was someone who could actually stop the guy. He heard the guy who was beating him up try to escape but get caught and another fight ensue.

“Who said you were allowed to beat up someone so small!”

Sungwoon had a sneaking suspicion he knew who it was despite never having heard his voice besides a laugh. Slowly rolling to his other side ignoring the pain when he was on his back for split second he was proven correct.

Not only was it Daniel but Daniel was really beating the guy to a pulp, the guy was definitely going to end up worse than him. Huh, he would have never pegged Daniel as a strong fighter, sure he didn’t have the best technique but he sure had power and speed.

It didn’t take long for the Daniel to knock the bully out cold, only having some minor bruises forming on his knuckles from all the punching he did. He headed to Sungwoon’s side right after. He immediately tries to help Sungwoon up but he quickly swats Daniel’s hands away, wincing a bit from having to move.

“My back hurts a lot please be careful” Sungwoon whined a bit from being sore and just wanting to complain in general, that had gone on for far too long.

“Oh okay, um. . .which part of your back hurts the least?” Daniel asked.

“Well the middle of my back took the brunt of the kicks”

“I should be able to carry you perfectly fine then”

“What-” Before Sungwoon can finish his sentence Daniel goes behind him and carefully shifts him to his back and starts lifting him up from his upper thighs and upper back in a princess carry.

“Sorry, I don’t think you like being carried but I doubt you can walk with how bruised up your back must be” Daniel says quickly seeing the frown on Sungwoon’s face.

Sungwoon sighed “Your right, thank you” he tried to smile but it even if his upper back didn’t get many kicks it still hurt and he winced instead.

“Alright let’s get you to the nurse’s office as soon as possible, the quicker we get there the quicker I can lay you down and stop touching your back” Daniel said trying his best to walk fast and without bouncing Sungwoon too much.

Ugh, Sungwoon really hated feeling so useless and vulnerable but maybe he would have to get used to it if he didn’t want his old reputation following him to this school. Sungwoon just hoped something like today wasn’t a normal occurrence because he really didn’t know what his limit was before he exploded.

“Ah thank goodness the door was left open to let fresh air in, I wasn’t sure how I was going to get you back inside” Daniel speaking to him jolted him from his thoughts.

Sungwoon looks up at him but Daniel was busy making sure he was going the right way to notice. He really wasn’t thinking when he blurted out- 

“You look kind of funny from this angle”

Daniel paused and stared down at him processing what he said before he whined “Is that all you have to say after all this”

 Sungwoon couldn’t help but burst out laughing, hearing Daniel whine again just made him laugh harder.

“Sorry I really am thankful for the help, who knows how long he was planning to continue” he said when he finally calmed down.

That seemed enough for Daniel who smiled happily again and restarted their journey to the nurse’s office. It wasn’t long after that they finally made it there and Daniel immediately found the beds gently laid down Sungwoon who immediately moved onto his side. 

“Is that any better? It must at least be softer” Daniel asked as he rummaged through the nurse’s things, Sungwoon really wondered if he was allowed to do that but honestly he couldn’t be bothered to check. 

“Yeah it’s a little better but my back still really hurts when I move even a little” Sungwoon complained. 

“Well that’s why I’m searching for painkillers, ah here they are” Daniel said as he grabbed a pill bottle out of a cabinet. He shook out two and gave them to Sungwoon and was considerate enough to put a straw in a glass of water and held it out to Sungwoon so he wouldn’t have to sit up. He took the pills the best he could and sighed wishing medicine worked as soon as you took it.

The light throbbing on his head made him remember the punch he took to his skull. 

“Hey could you check the side of my head? He gave me punch there and I just want to know how it looks” Sungwoon asked, gesturing to area where the punch was. 

“Oh of course” Daniel walked and stood over him a bit to check 

Sungwoon winced a bit as Daniel prodded the area a bit to check it but didn’t complain knowing this was what he asked for. 

“Looks like you’re going to get a minor bump and maybe it’ll bruise but I can’t tell cause your hair is in the way” Daniel explained. 

Sungwoon nodded and thanked him still looking every bit like he was in pain. 

“I really wish I could help more but I don’t think there’s much else I can do” Daniel sighed looking worriedly at Sungwoon. 

“It’s fine, you’re right there really isn’t much else to do besides try to stay off my back until the bruises lessen, ugh it’s going to be so hard to sleep properly”

 Daniel just looked more worried.

“Uh just ignore my rambling, I just complain a lot, I’ll be fine I promise” Sungwoon tried to reassure him. Curse him and his inability to keep his thoughts to himself.

Daniel didn’t look completely reassured but nodded his head “If you say so” 

There was an awkward silence in the air and Sungwoon was going to break it when Daniel beat him to it.

“So about earlier, you’re friends with Seongwu?” Daniel asked 

“Ah right, you saw that entire fiasco”

“Not just me, the entire class did”Daniel laughed. 

“Ugh don’t remind me, anyway to answer your question, we knew each other when we were younger and the moment he found out I moved here he decided he just _had_ to show me around. Are you friends with him?” 

“Not really, we’re the same age but I skipped a grade so I don’t really see him around much” Daniel explained.

“Wait you skipped a grade?” Sungwoon gaped at him.

“Yup! Despite my, as people like to say, dumb face I’m actually quite smart” Daniel said looking proud.

Sungwoon was about to speak when for the umpteenth time today he was interrupted and once again it as by none other than Seongwu.

“So this is where you guys have been this entire time, I’m not even in your class but the teacher made me go find you anyway because apparently I must know where you guys are, unfortunately that wasn’t the case” Seongwu said, quite chipper for someone who should be annoyed.

“How did you even think to check the nurse’s office though?” Sungwoon questioned.

“I didn’t I was about to pass by when I heard your voices and voila here you guys were, anyway why are you guys here in the first place?”

“Sungwoon was getting beat up so I helped him and now we’re here” Daniel explained.

“What? But Sungwoon can-” Seongwu shut up when he noticed the glare Sungwoon directed at him and remembered why he moved in the first place.

“I mean, that was really nice of you, Sungwoon is very small and fragile after all” Seongwu said not being able to resist a bit of teasing.

“Well I hope anybody else who saw would have done the same thing”

“I wouldn’t put money on that” Sungwoon mumbled but just shook his head when Daniel asked him to repeat himself.

“Well while we’re here anyway, I should get to explaining where I ran off to during lunch” Seongwu said walking over to sit on a chair near the two. 

“Right you looked kind of weird when you left” 

“I had to meet up with someone because I had a bet to make, what’s at stake is a secret but I can the other details of the bet” Seongwu said with a smug look.

“So? Are you actually going to reveal it or not?” Sungwoon said annoyed, he was in too much pain for dramatic pauses.

“Okay okay, I bet that with the help of a club I would be able to get this school back to its former glory before I graduated” Seongwu said casually.

“Uh what? What the fuck kind of dumb bet is that? How are you even supposed to do it? And why would you even want to?” Sungwoon looked at him like he was dumb. 

Daniel just watched their back forth curiously. 

“Relax, I didn’t the bet without some kind of plan don’t worry and like I said what’s at stake is a secret. Anyway that’s why I’m here telling you guys, you’re going to be my help” Seongwu gestured to both Sungwoon and Daniel.

“Why and how?” Sungwoon said looking none too pleased.

“With a disciplinary club of course! As for the why, because I said so” Seongwu said with a look that said he wasn’t taking no for an answer

Sungwoon sighed knowing if he actually did say no, Seongwu wouldn’t give up, he was relentless.

“Fine, what about you Daniel?” Sungwoon looked over to him.

Daniel looked a bit confused but in the end nodded his head

“Sure, I don’t see why not?”

“Excellent!” Seongwu cheered while the other two just kind of stared at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter ended at an awkward place! Also I actually have some things to talk about:  
> First is if anybody wants to talk about my story or check how far along on chapters I am you can hit me up on my twitter @smokeyshadowpjm.  
> The second is I was going to put some angst between Seongwu and who I'm pairing him up with, it wouldn't happen for quite a while but if anybody is really adverse to angst (I can be too) then I'm fine with keeping it to a minimum.  
> Lastly, there's cross-dressing in the manga and I wanted to know if people actually wanted that in the fic I wouldn't mind if you thought it didn't fit the plot.  
> Oh one more thing, I'm still getting used to all the honorifics used in Korean so I'm sorry if there's a weird lack of them. Anyway think that's it thanks for reading! ^^


	3. an explanation, finally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungwoon and Daniel finally learn what exactly they've gotten themselves into and get their first assignment as the disciplinary club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems like there was a delay with this chapter, I decided to take a bit longer with chapters because I really thought last chapter was trash haha.

“Okay but you do realize you actually have to give us more information than this right? How are we supposed to help you if we have no idea what we’re supposed to do?” Sungwoon said a bit more talkative now that the medicine was slowly kicking in. 

“I’ll tell you a lot more after school tomorrow, I have stuff to prepare before than” Seongwu said standing, seeming to think the conversation was over. 

“That’s it, what are supposed to do until then?” Sungwoon asked exasperated. 

Seongwu moved his gaze between Daniel and Sungwoon before speaking up. 

“Well considering you’re both injured” He pointed to Daniel’s bruised knuckles the second Daniel tried to protest about being perfectly fine. 

Daniel closed his mouth and glanced at his bruises.

“Anyway as I was saying, since you’re both injured, I’ll tell the teacher you’re too injured to come to class because you bumped into each other and fell down a flight of stairs, so you both went home” Seongwu said knowing Sungwoon did not want the truth out, even if it meant repercussions for the bully. 

“Would they really let us leave just like that? Especially with such a dumb excuse? How are supposed to get home if we’re too injured?” Sungwoon asked confused at how many holes the excuse had. 

“Uh haha well this school no matter how pretty the exterior, isn’t really a school you could call top tier or normal tier for that matter” Daniel explained rubbing his neck awkwardly.

“Yup, we’ll talk more about that tomorrow, for now you two take a break. Oh by the way Daniel, you’re in charge of getting Sungwoon home since I doubt he can walk yet, even with painkillers” Seongwu said.

Sungwoon didn’t even bother protesting because he knew it was true, he just huffed annoyed at being useless. 

“Oh um, if Sungwoon is okay with it” Daniel said, looking at Sungwoon at bit nervously. 

Okay maybe he should stop giving his new friend the feeling that he was disliked.

“Of course it’s okay” this time with the pain at bay he was able to give him a genuine smile. 

He tilted his head confused when Daniel hid his face in his hands “You okay?”

“Ah sorry sorry, my face is all warm for some reason” Daniel said his voice a bit muffled behind his hands. 

He looked even more confused when Seongwu burst out laughing, he walked over and ruffled Daniel’s hair.

“Aren’t you two so cute~” Seongwu said teasingly bringing Daniel into a side hug when he whined. 

“If my interest wasn’t elsewhere, I’d have a hard time choosing between you two” Seongwu said with a wink. 

Huh?

This was the first he heard of that. 

“Wait what do you mean-” He was interrupted by Seongwu.

“Anyway, like I said I have stuff to prepare, see you tomorrow” Seongwu was out of the room before he could be interrogated any further by Sungwoon. 

“He never told me he had a crush on someone” Sungwoon said baffled at the revelation. 

Daniel finally removed his hands from his face “Is what he meant by his interest being elsewhere?” 

“Yea but it’s so weird, I mean someone like Seongwu having a crush on someone, he’s so relentless, I feel bad for whoever his crush is” Sungwoon said bluntly. 

Daniel laughed loudly before looking curious

“What Seongwu did earlier, is he always like that? The whole play flirting thing he did” Daniel asked being pretty perceptive. 

“Ah that, in short yeah, he’s always been like that, even back when we used to hang out as kids he used to even joke about us getting married just to see me get mad and chase him around yelling about how I’d never marry him of all people” Sungwoon frowned at the memory remembering that Seongwu always outran him. 

“Well if it’s like that, then it can’t be helped-” Daniel had a kind of pout on his face before he was jolted by Sungwoon slamming his fist on the bed. 

“That fucker had the gall to say he’d probably be the only one who’d be willing to marry me” Sungwoon said seeming to get lost in the memory and anger and okay the whole thing was childish but Sungwoon was petty then and now. 

“Okay okay let’s calm down and talk about something else” Daniel said rubbing Sungwoon’s arm in a comforting way, feeling a bit responsible for his outburst, he had asked the question that set him off after all. 

He nodded and breathed out his nose to calm down not being able to say no to someone as nice as Daniel. 

Suddenly there’s a knock on the door that Seongwu had closed the way out. Daniel goes to check who it was and all he sees is their two backpacks and Seongwu’s figure speeding away. 

“Looks like Seongwu decided to bring our backpacks to us” 

“I didn’t see him?”

“He ran away” 

“Of course”

“Now hyung, I’m wondering if you’ll be okay with me carrying you home?” Daniel asked. 

He had already adjusted the backpacks so he could carry both himself, it looks like he expected to be carrying Sungwoon. 

“Well I don’t think there’s any other way for me to get home right now, I walked here” Sungwoon said.

“You want to head there now hyung?” Daniel said getting up and standing in front of Sungwoon.

“Might as well, there’s nothing else to do here” He reached out his arms to Daniel. 

He seemed to freeze with a tint of red to his face 

“You okay there?” 

“Yes yes- you’re just- I mean- yes I am sorry” Daniel rambled. 

“Okay. . .so I’m still waiting” Sungwoon said emphasizing that his arms were still in the air. 

“Right right, sorry” Daniel carefully lifts Sungwoon up making sure not to touch the middle of his back. 

Sungwoon wraps his arms around Daniel’s shoulders wanting a bit of security this time, he’s taken one too many tumbles from his friends arms to not be careful. 

“So you’ll have to give me directions because I have no idea where you live” Daniel said walking out of the nurses office. 

Sungwoon thought he had a weird look on his face but decided to brush it off. 

“Oh right” Sungwoon started to give directions as soon as they were out of the school campus. 

-

When they finally arrive Daniel freezes at the door and Sungwoon looks at him curiously. 

“So, do you need help getting in or are you okay enough to walk in on your own” 

“Oh right that, I think I can on my own you can put me down” 

Daniel tries his best to be careful when he puts Sungwoon down, circling him to make sure he was okay. 

“I’m fine, the medicine is pretty strong and it doesn’t hurt much to stand up” 

Daniel frowned at Sungwoon’s words. “Hyung, the fact that you have any pain isn’t okay” 

“Well what’s happened has happened and I’ll just have to live with it for little while” 

Daniel frowned even more. 

“I’m not really good at being reassuring sorry, I promise I’ll get better quick” Sungwoon sighed, Daniel was so nice but he wasn’t used to someone who got so angry on his behalf, it was nice but hard to get used to. 

“Alright, I’ll hold you to that” Daniel finally smiled brightly again. 

Sungwoon smiled back and thought about how he could repay Daniel for everything he’d done today. He thought of something and hoped it wouldn’t be awkward. 

“Daniel um” he gestured for him to come closer when Daniel did, looking very confused, he wrapped his arms around him in a hug. 

When he looked up and saw Daniel just staring at him in surprise he quickly rambled out his reasoning.

“I wanted to say thank you, um friends hug each other as a thank you right?” Sungwoon’s friends aren’t exactly affectionate, besides Seongwu but he’s confusing, so he was genuinely asking. 

“Of course,  I was just surprised” Daniel smiled his cheeks tinged red as he hugged Sungwoon back. 

Sungwoon noticed that he made sure to hug around his upper back and squeezed him tighter to show he was thankful. 

Daniel coughed a bit “Oh wow hyung you have a strong grip” 

Sungwoon quickly stopped squeezing and scolded himself for being so careless. 

“Ah really, I never noticed” He laughed awkwardly

Daniel seemed oblivious to any awkwardness and just smiled fondly at Sungwoon. 

“Oh I think I should get going so you can rest properly hyung” 

“I guess I should rest if I want to keep my promise to get better quick” Sungwoon joked as he took out his key to his door. 

“You better keep that promise” Daniel said jokingly pointing to his eyes then to Sungwoon’s as if to say  _ I’m watching you _ , before giggling and waving as he walked away. 

Sungwoon waved back until Daniel disappeared from view then he unlocked his door to enter his apartment.

-

It took forever but finally school had ended for the day and Sungwoon and Daniel could finally find out what exactly they had gotten themselves into. Seongwu had asked them to wait under a specific big tree that was right next to the entrance of the school. 

Sungwoon and Daniel talked while they waited for Seongwu to finally appear.

“By the way hyung how did you get to school today? You still look a bit stiff when you walk so I was a little curious” 

“I had to be carried by Seongwu can you believe that? Had to get a piggyback from him because I’m not good to walk long distances not mention to he’s dropped me one too many times, on purpose by the way” Sungwoon rambled angrily, glad he had someone to talk about this with. 

Daniel laughed loudly apologizing between his laughter “Sorry but you always seem to be angry about something Seongwu did” 

“I heard my name?” Seongwu said suddenly right next to them.

He just smiled when both Daniel and Sungwoon jumped at his sudden appearance. 

“Good good, you’re both on time, come and follow me” He said giving them no time to say anything as he started to walk into the school. 

Sungwoon and Daniel look at each other a bit confused but follow Seongwu silently nonetheless. He led them into the school and up to the third floor of the school. Their walk finally ended at the door of an extra classroom labeled  _ Disciplinary Club _ . 

“Welcome to our club room, now get in so that we discuss everything” Seongwu gave a quick jazz to show off the room before opening the door and proceeding to shove the other two in. 

Sungwoon comes near close to falling onto the ground if it wasn’t for Daniel catching his arm. 

“What was that for? You know I’m still injured” Sungwoon said looking a second away from trying to punch Seongwu. 

“Which is why I made sure I was mainly only shoving Daniel, not my fault the guy is bulky” Seongwu shrugged. 

Sungwoon growled under breath but didn’t say anything because he knew Seongwu was just used to him using his fast reflexes and his old attitude of not caring about his own injuries. But he was trying his best to give off a different impression here. 

“Okay whatever, so could you start explaining this a bit better, we still have no idea what exactly we’re supposed to do” Sungwoon decided to just change the subject because Daniel was starting to look extremely awkward not knowing what to do. 

“That is what I led you here for, first take a seat and get comfy” Seongwu gestured toward the seats. 

They all took a seat, Seongwu sitting in front of Daniel and Sungwoon. 

“Well you already know the basics, I bet that I could get this school back to its former glory by the time I’ve graduated and that I’ll need your help” 

The other two nodded at this.

“I guess first is to explain a bit about the school’s situation, it all started when the school’s old chairman died and the school went to his not as excited to run a school son. Who proceeded to fire all the old administration and hire not as qualified people because he’s rich and he can. Okay I admit he was really busy running a whole other business and the unqualified people he hired was probably a result of that. 

However I do not like that man and really the only good thing he did was appoint his son the student council president. Anyway, as a result of lax administration a rise of I-don’t-care attitude and delinquents have overtaken the school with the years and of course that’s where we come in” Seongwu explained. 

The entirety of what had happened to the school was news to both Sungwoon and Daniel, in fact Daniel wondered where Seongwu got this information, he was a first year, he decided not to say anything however. 

“What exactly are we supposed to do though?” Sungwoon asked.  

“Right, how we’re going to go about this, as the disciplinary club we’re in charge of shaping up the school in various ways, right now it’s just the three of us so it’s going to be hard but we’ll get more members don’t worry, you leave that to me.” Seongwu looked over at the other two make sure they were paying attention, when they both nodded he continued. 

“For now me and you two will have different focuses, I’ll be focusing on getting the school-wide average up with tutoring, while you two try to get the delinquent population under control then try your best to slowly dissipate it, either by shaping them up or getting them to move, having too many expelled students doesn’t look good either” Seongwu continued to explain. 

Sungwoon raised his hand and Seongwu nodded for him to proceed. 

“Why are you in charge of  tutoring when Daniel skipped a whole grade” He gestured toward Daniel who looked a bit sheepish at the mention of him.

“I’ll be frank, Daniel is too nice. That is not how we’re going to get this 70% delinquent school to behave and get their work done” Seongwu said crossing his arms, looking serious for once. 

They both gaped at Seongwu completely shocked, not at his words but at his demeanor. 

“Honestly what exactly did you bet that’s made you go to all this trouble” Sungwoon muttered, still loud enough to be heard. 

Seongwu focused his gaze on Sungwoon “That’s for me to know and for you to not know unless I slip up, on purpose or on accident” 

Sungwoon just sighed and nodded “At least I know you aren’t crazy enough to bet anything illegal” 

“Is that it?” Daniel asked finally speaking up, only listening carefully until now. 

“Oh almost, we’ve got some rivals that will be trying to stop us, want to know who they are?” Seongwu asked teasingly. 

“I think that’s obvious?” Daniel said not getting that Seongwu was riling them up on purpose. 

“The student council” Seongwu said making dramatic sound effects afterwards. 

Sungwoon looked confused while Daniel’s eyes widened. 

Almost as if someone had heard Seongwu speak, a voice came over the intercom “Would the student council members please report to the council room, would the student council members please report to the council room”

It caught them all but Seongwu off guard who just seemed amused by the timing, once they all calmed down after being jump-scared by the voice Daniel immediately spoke up.

“You mean the entire student council? But there’s five of them and only three of us, not to mention they’re all in the student council for a reason” Daniel rambled a bit thrown off by the news that they had to deal with the student council. 

“What’s with the student council? Also why would they be against bettering the school?” Sungwoon as the new kid was really confused. 

“The students in the council were all handpicked by the student council president for their specific talents, I’m technically a first year so I don’t know they’re specific talents but the aura some of them give off is incredible on its own. Not to mention the rumors about the president himself” Daniel explained still looking overwhelmed by the news of the student council. 

Seongwu ignored Daniel’s sort of panicked looked and picked off where he left off. 

“As for why they would be against us is because the person I bet against has ties to the student council, while I asked a favor of you they did the same to the student council. If that still doesn’t give you any answers, I’m unsure if they were actually told the entirety of the bet”

Sungwoon nodded his head, satisfied with the explanation, while rubbing Daniel’s shoulder because he seemed lost in his own thoughts. He got a pat on his hand when Daniel finally forced himself back to present time. 

“Well are you ready for your first task then?” Seongwu asked after letting them have a moment to collect themselves. 

They both nodded.

“Well the first thing is of course is to get as many delinquents as possible under control in one go. Like many other schools this school has a sort of boss that at least half of their population willingly follows” Seongwu said as he rummaged through his bag. 

“So?” Sungwoon asked as Seongwu took a pause to focus on rummaging through his bag. 

“So, you’re first task is to take him down, hold on I got a picture of him here somewhere, ah here it is. You’re first task is to take down Park Woojin” He slid the photo onto the table between before continuing. 

“Because the rule here is that the strongest is the boss if you succeed the delinquents that follow him will have no choice but to listen to you” 

Daniel and Sungwoon both finally looked down at the photo after Seongwu seemed to be finished explaining. 

Sungwoon rose an eyebrow at the photo. “Park Woojin huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the student council president is? 
> 
> Also Woojin to make his appearance next chapter! As well as the cross-dressing because it seems nobody was adverse to it hehe.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter really comes off as ongwoon but I promise Seungwoo has someone he actually really likes, he just likes flirting for fun. If someone has already read Oresama Teacher, try to guess who's who.


End file.
